Emmalie Cullen
by Mrs.1DJessup
Summary: When Rosalie and Emmett rescue a baby girl from a car crash, they raise her as their own. Little Emmalie starts to notice odd things about them as she gets older and soon discovers their secret. She soon learns about the Wolf Pack as well. What's it like living with Vampires and secretly being in love with your best friend who's a Werewolf? Seth/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first Twilight fic, so it might not be to good at first. :P I hope you read it though, and review. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and idea's. **

Chapter 1.

Rosalie P.O.V.

"Emmett! Lets go!" I shouted, even though he could hear me just fine. I tapped my foot impatiently. We were supposed to go hunting, just us two since everyone else had already gone.

"Hold on!" He shouted back from the living room. I sighed and stomped to the living room, where he was playing the stupid X-Box with 17 year old Renesmee. The rest of the family was sitting around and relaxing.

"Hey Aunt Rose!" Nessie greeted. I smiled fondly at her and kissed her forehead, sending a glare Emmett's way. He smiled sheepishly and paused the game.

"Hey baby…."

"Don't you "Baby" me Emmett! We are supposed to be hunting right **NOW**." I growled. He gulped and actually looked scared. Good.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to finish this level." He pointed to the game. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the T.V., were I pulled the power plug. Emmett gasped dramatically.

"Oh thank god! I was so tired of that stupid game." Renesmee sighed in relief and slouched back against the couch. Everyone laughed and I smirked as Emmett gave her a look and then pouted at me.

"Rose! I was playing that!" He whined. I grabbed him by the ear and hauled him off the couch.

"To bad. It's time to hunt." I said and he grumbled as I pulled him down the hallway.

"Have fun you two." Renesmee snickered from the couch, and Emmett glared at her, before we got outside.

"Alright, alright, alright. You win!" Emmett groaned, pulling out of my grasp. I just smirked and kissed his cheek, then took off into the woods with him right behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm full." Emmett patted his stomach and I laughed. We managed to keep our clothes clean, but there was some deer blood around his mouth. I walked over to him and stood on my tiptoes. Reaching up, I licked the blood away slowly with my tongue and felt his arms wrap around my waist. He moaned and I giggled when he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed me up against a tree.

**CRASH!**

We broke apart at the sudden crash and Emmett set me down. A weird sent hit my nose and I sniffed the air a couple times.

"Do you smell that?" I asked him. He nodded.

"It smells like gasoline."

We shared a glance, then took off in the direction of the road. We stopped at the edge of the road and I gasped.

Just as I thought, there had been a car crash. A Minivan was smashed into a tree and a dead deer lay in the middle of the road. It looked like the deer ran in front of the van and the driver hit it, then crashed into the tree.

_**Bring Bring Bring!**_

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and read the text message from Alice.

**To: Rose**

**From: Alice**

**Rose! The van is going to explode!**

My eyes widened and I showed the text to Emmett.

"Shit, lets get out of here." Emmett grabbed my hand and started to pull me away.

"Wait! What if the driver is still alive?" I asked and pulled my hand out of his grasp. I ran at vampire speed over to the drivers side and opened the door. A man, probably in his late twenties, was hunched over the steering wheel, blood trickling down the side of his face from the gash on his forehead. There was a woman in the passengers seat and she was slumped against the door, a huge gash across her forehead too. I didn't here heartbeats, but I checked both their pulses just incase. Nothing.

"They're dead Rose. There is nothing we can do." Emmett said suddenly from besides me.

"WAAAA!"

Both of our head snapped to the backseat. A baby, not even a week old, was buckled into a baby seat and crying it's eyes out. I felt my cold, un beating heart warm up and threw open the backdoor.

"Hey there sweetie." I smiled at the little girl dressed in a plain pink onesie. She had a little tuft of light blonde hair on her head and when she opened her eyes, I gasped at the bright blue color. She stopped crying and just stared curiously at me. For a minute, I imagined if Emmett and I had a baby girl, what she would look like, and I kept seeing this little girl.

"Rose! We've gotta go! The car is gonna blow!" I was brought back to reality by Emmett's voice, and grabbed the little girl out of the baby seat. Once she was secure in my arms, I took off into the woods with Emmett on my heels.

**BOOM! **

I dropped to my knees and covered the baby with my body, and Emmett covered me with his. Of course the explosion couldn't hurt us, but it would kill the baby in seconds flat.

"Ok, it's over." Emmett told me, standing up. I looked up and saw flames halfway across the road and pieces of the van scattered around.

"WAAAA!" The baby wailed again. I stood up and rocked her a little, trying to calm her.

"Hush now, it's ok." I whispered to her. She let out a few small cry's, and then stopped completely and fell asleep just like that. It shocked me to no end, but I just shrugged it off. Of course a baby that small would be tired and worn out from all that crying, and nothing seemed wrong with her, so I let her sleep. I stared at her with fondness, wanting to never let her go.

"Rose…we can't." Emmett said, noticing the look in my eyes. I sighed and nodded. She might have family somewhere else that will miss her.

"Alright. Let's take her to Carlisle though, just as a precaution. I want to make absolute sure there is nothing wrong with her." I sighed, cradling her to my chest. Emmett nodded and took off for the house, me following reluctantly behind. I didn't want to give her up, but if she has family somewhere else, than it would be best that they have her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, she's healthy and there are no signs of anything abnormal or off, so she's just fine." Carlisle said as he handed her back to me. I sighed in relief, but then felt the sadness of having to let her go come back.

Alice had been waiting for us outside the house when we returned, having already told the others about what happened. It's been an hour now.

"We should probably call the police and let them find any family she has." Edward said, and I sighed sadly. They all gave me the same sad, knowing looks.

"Oh!" We all turned to look at Alice, who had gasped and gone into a vision. Edwards face twisted as he concentrated and witnessed everything she saw. Finally, Alice snapped out of it, and a huge grin came to her face. Edward looked doubtful at first, but then let a small smile form on his face.

"What did you see Alice?" Bella asked, glancing between her smiling husband and grinning sister. Alice shook her head stubbornly, not going to tell us anything.

"Please tell us Aunt Alice? Please?" Renesmee pouted and gave her the puppy dog eyes. I could see she almost caved, but managed to keep her mouth shut.

"You'll find out in a little while." Edward said. Nessie sighed and nodded, agreeing to wait.

"Anyway…." Carlisle continued on about talking to the police and getting her to any family members, but not after sending Alice and Edward confused and slightly suspicious glances. I just nodded here and there, to upset to talk. Renesmee turned on the T.V. in the background, and my head shot around to the screen.

"_Our reporter is on the scene now. Apparently there was an explosion not to long ago today, seeming to be an accident. Here's Pam Preston on the scene._" The news caster for forks spoke, then the camera switched to the scene. It was the same explosion that we witnessed.

"_Thanks Jeff. Good evening lady's and gentlemen. The images you are about to see might be to disturbing for younger viewers. Viewer discretion is advised._

_Only an hour ago, a terrible explosion took place on the outskirts of Forks Washington. It seems to have been a car crash turned fiery inferno. It appears that a frightened deer crossed the road at the wrong time. After colliding with the deer, the driver apparently lost control of the car and crashed into a nearby tree. Only minutes later, after to much gasoline had leaked, the car exploded, sending chunks and pieces of metal everywhere and setting half the road on fire. _

_With the remains left, police were able to identify 29 year old Ryan Ross as the driver of the vehicle. Ryan's wife, 28 year old Sarah Ross, was in the passengers side when it all happened. They had literally just left the hospital 1 hour before, Sarah having just given birth two nights ago. _

_Their three day old daughter, Destiny, was in the back of the Minivan when the crash and explosion happened. No evidence of Destiny has been found, so she has officially been pronounced dead, dead from a freak accident. _

_According to records, Sarah and Ryan had not planned on having Destiny and were going to give her up for adoption. Ryan was an only child, and his parents died last year, so he had no family left. Sarah's parents, though, according to personal quotes, had not approved of her marriage to Ryan and had long ago removed themselves from her life._"

I stared at the T.V. in shock, along with the others, except Alice and Edward.

"_Wow. Now that's a sad story._" The screen switched back to the newscaster. "_Such a shame. That's the news for tonight lady's and gentlemen. Thank you for wtachin and good night._" And then the T.V. was turned off by Esme.

"Well, the option of sending her to a family member just flew out the window." Bella said. I just stared down at the little girl, who was sound asleep, in shock and sadness.

"Maybe we should just take her to the adoption agency?" Jasper suggested. I blinked and looked up.

"No." I said. They all gave me confused looks, except for Alice and Edward. "I'm keeping her."

"Rosalie, you can't." Emmet said. I gave him a pleading look, along with everyone else.

"Yes, I can. We can Emmett. Just think about it. It's got to be like her name, it has to be destiny. She has the same blue eyes you had when you were human and the same shade of blonde hair as me. If we ever had a baby girl, this would be her. And they weren't going to keep her. She has no other family to go to. We were there when the explosion happened and saved her. It's like she was put on this earth for us. It's Destiny." I said, my eyes filling with tears that would never fall. Everyone was shocked into silence, and I could see them all thinking, seriously thinking about it.

"Alright, you have a point. But what happens when she gets older? What happens when she start's to notice we don't eat, or never go out in the sun?" Emmett asked.

"I honestly don't know. But I do know that we can figure it out when the time comes." I said confidently. Emmett just stared at me for a few moments, then, a smile broke out across his face. I smiled hugely and saw everyone else doing the same, even Jasper.

"Wait, wait, wait. Before we make this official, are you two prepared to be parents? Are you ready to raise a child?" Carlisle asked. Emmett and I nodded seriously.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"What about the Volturi?" He asked. I shrugged.

"We wouldn't have to worry about them until she's way older. If she doesn't know about us being vampires, they technically can't do anything about it." I answered.

"And I've managed to control my thirst, so you don't have to worry about me." Jasper added. All the others gave their approval, so Carlisle put a hand to his head and thought about it for a few minutes, then smiled.

"Alright. Destiny stays." He said. I almost screamed, but held it in because I was still holding her. I gave Carlisle a quick hug, then hugged Emmett as tight as possible without squishing the baby.

"So, are you going to keep her name?" Renesmee asked, smiling at Destiny. I glanced at Emmett, who shrugged.

"Well, she'll always be know as Destiny we found, but I think she could use a different name. How about you Emmett?"

"If you want to, Rosalie." He smiled at me. I looked down at the baby and thought about it. Then it hit me. Emmet and Rosalie. Emmalie.

"What about Emmalie? Emmett and Rosalie." I asked. Emmett grinned and I carefully handed her over to him.

"Emmalie?" Renesmee smiled.

"Sure it's spelled different, but I think it fits her." Alice smiled at me. I smiled back and laughed at Emmett's face. He looked so scared and happy at the same time. Scared to hold her for the first time, but happy to have her.

"What about Esme for her middle name?" Emmett asked. Esme gasped and I nodded.

"I love it." I agreed, giving him a kiss. Esme's eyes watered with happy tears that would never spill and she pulled Emmett and I into a huge, but gentle hug because of Emmalie.

"Then it's settled." Alice said, and as if on cue, Emmalie's eyes opened and she glanced at everyone with curiosity.

"Hi sweetie." I cooed. Emmett smiled and handed me our daughter. Wow, I loved the sound of that. _Our daughter. _Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and smiled down at her. She grabbed onto my finger and held it in her grip, and I kissed her forehead.

"Welcome home, Emmalie Esme Cullen."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**End Scene! :D Hope it was good. Review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and idea's.**

**Chapter 2.**

_**Emmalie, 2 weeks old.**_

"_WAAAAA!"_

Emmett flinched and a look of pure terror crossed over his face.

"How in the hell do these things work?!" He exclaimed, trying not to rip the clean diaper in his hands.

Rosalie snorted with amusement as she watched her husband attempt to change his first dirty diaper.

In the short 2 weeks that they've had Emmalie, Rosalie was the one to do all the dirty work. Now it was Emmett's turn.

Emmalie screeched louder, kicking her little legs as best as she could. Emmett turned to her. "No! It's ok, daddy Emmett's going to clean you up, so please stop crying! Please!"

Emmett was almost crying himself as he begged the infant to be silent. Rosalie, deciding that he had been through enough, walked over and grabbed the diaper from him.

"Shh, it's ok." She whispered down to Emmalie as she put the diaper on the correct way. "Your daddy can't help how much of an idiot he is."

Emmett didn't even care about the insult as he stepped away, happily letting her take over.

_**Emmalie, 1 year old.**_

"Aww! She's so adorable!" Renesmee giggled as she and the others stood around the table, watching Emmalie smash her little fist's into her birthday cake, then smudge it all over her face.

"I think she like's it." Emmett smirked.

Everyone laughed as Rosalie and Alice snapped multiple pictures. Even the Wolf Pack (who had been invited by Esme and won over by her cooking) chuckled at her.

Emmalie squealed with happiness as she heard the laughter, wiggling around in her highchair.

_**Emmalie, 3 years old.**_

Jacob sat on the beach, watching in amusement as Renesmee splashed around in the water with Emmalie.

"Hey Jacob!"

Jacob looked over and saw Seth Clearwater jogging towards him.

"Hey, Seth." Jacob greeted as they did their fist bump. Seth plopped down next to him.

"How did Renesmee convince Rosalie to let her bring Emmalie here?" Seth asked, watching the little girl giggle with delight when she nailed Renesmee in the eyes with water.

"I…have no freaking idea." Jacob shrugged. Seth chuckled.

Just then, Renesmee picked up Emmalie and carried her up the beach and towards the boys.

"Hi Seth, and I used the awesomeness that is my pout." Renesmee greeted, plopping down on Jacobs left side, holding Emmalie in her lap.

"SEF!" Emmalie shouted, wiggling in Renesmee's grasp to get free. Renesmee chuckled and released her.

Seth laughed as the little girl toddled over to him, throwing her little arms around his neck.

"Hi Malie!" Seth hugged her back, ruffling her hair.

Emmalie grinned at her nickname that only Seth was aloud to call her.

"I want's to goes swim again!" She exclaimed.

Renesmee sighed and went to get up, but Seth put out his hand to stop her.

"It's ok, I'll take her."

Renesmee smiled and leaned into Jacobs side. "Thanks Seth."

Emmalie made a disgusted face as Jacob leaned down, planting a soft kiss on Renesmee's lips.

"YUCK!" She exclaimed, sticking her tongue out.

"Quick Malie! Cover your eyes!" Seth put one hand over her eyes, picking her up with the other. Emmalie giggled as Seth ran down to the water with her.

_**Emmalie, 5 years old.**_

"Momma?" Emmalie looked up from her spot on the floor next to Emmett.

"Yes baby?" Rosalie asked, looking down at her daughter.

"Why don't you eat?"

Emmett's head shot up, his eyes going wide.

Rosalie panicked for a second before smiling. "We eat, just at different times."

"Why?" Emmalie tilted her head.

Emmett suddenly grabbed Emmalie and started to tickle her. She laughed and screamed as she tried to get away.

Rosalie sighed in relief. Emmalie would most likely forget what she asked now. That meant they have time to come up with a better excuse.

_**Emmalie, 8 years old.**_

Emmalie tiptoed down the stairs of her house, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Jacob was over with Seth, Paul, Embry and Quil. Jacob was helping Renesmee baby-sit Emmalie and the others tagged along, thanks to Renesmee's begging.

Paul had gotten upset when her family had come home. Jacob forced Paul outside and Seth, Embry and Quil ran outside after them. Emmalie was supposed to go up to her room and stay there until Seth came to get her, but she was very curious to know what was going on.

Emmalie made it downstairs and continued to tiptoe over to the back door. She was able to peek outside since the door was slightly open and she gasped.

There in the yard, was a huge wolf.

She tilted her head in confusion. Jacob was talking to the wolf like it was a person.

Her eyes widened when the wolf growled and ran into the woods. A minute later, Paul came walking out of the woods.

Blowing her cover, Emmalie forced the door fully open and ran out onto the deck, down the stairs and into the yard.

"Mommy I saw the wolf!" She screamed, coming to a stop behind her family, making everyone panic. "Why was it so big?!"

"Damnit Paul! This is why you can't get angry like that!" Embry hissed. Paul snorted.

"Me?! They are the one's who came back looking like that!" Paul nodded towards the Cullen's.

Emmalie was very confused now. She turned to look at her family and finally noticed their appearance..

They were all covered in blood. They had been messier than usual this time when hunting.

Emmalie let out an ear piercing scream and backed away from them as fast as she could.

"It's ok Emmalie!" Rosalie went to step forward, but Emmalie raced over to Seth, hiding behind his legs. Seth picked her up and she clung onto his neck.

Rosalie went to step forward again. "Emmalie, baby, it's ok." She reached out to touch her, but Emmalie's eyes widened and she hide her face in Seth's neck.

"Your scaring her, Rose." Emmett said gently. Rosalie sighed and nodded, backing away. In stead she turned to glare at Paul.

"This is your fault!" She hissed at him.

"My fault?!" He shouted, his face turning red with anger.

"Paul, don't!" Jacob demanded as Paul started to shake violently.

But it was to late.

Emmalie pulled away from Seth's neck just as Paul phased.

"AHHHH!" She screamed.

Paul growled and went to lung for Rosalie. With no other choice, Jacob phased.

Emmalie's eyes widened once again, before they rolled back in her head and everything went dark.

When she woke up later, she was laying in her bed, Seth sitting next to her and her family surrounding her. She was terrified at first, crawling into Seth's lap.

There was a lot of explaining to be done that day.

By the end of it all, Emmalie was no longer afraid, but happy. Her family was truly magical, like Peter Pan, she had said. Except Peter Pan didn't drink blood.

"Sethy?" She turned in Seth's lap to look at him.

"Yeah Malie?"

"Are you a wolf too?""….Yes."

Emmalie was silent for a moment and everyone panicked, thinking she was going to change her mind and start screaming for help. Boy were they shocked when a huge grin came to her face.

"COOL!"

_**Emmalie, 10 years old.**_

"Ugh! Why can't I catch it?!" Emmalie huffed as she stomped her foot on the ground.

Seth and Emmett were trying to teach her football.

"It's okay, Malie. It takes time to learn it. You'll get it soon." Seth told her. Emmalie pouted but got back into position.

"Ok Emma, you've got this." Emmett gave her an encouraging smile. Emmalie took a deep breath and nodded, determination in her eyes.

Emmett threw the football, careful to not use to much force and hurt her.

Emmalie ran back and jumped up, catching it. She fell down onto her butt, eyes wide and a grin on her face.

"YES! I CAUGHT IT!" She exclaimed happily, pulling herself off of the ground.

"That's my girl!" Emmett ran over and picked her up, spinning her around a few times. She giggled and dropped the football.

"See Malie, we told you you'd get it." Seth grinned at her. Emmalie grinned back as Emmett set her down.

"Wanna do it again?" Emmett asked, grabbing the football from the ground.

"Yeah! But I gotta pee!" Emmalie exclaimed, running over to the deck and disappearing inside. Seth and Emmett chuckled.

Once she reached the bathroom, she quickly did her business. Paying no attention and humming the Spongebob Squarepants theme song, she wiped and pulled her pants back up. When she turned to flush the toilet though, her eyes widened.

"AHH! OH MY GOD!" She screamed. The toilet was bloody.

"DADDY!" She screamed, throwing the bathroom door open and running down stairs. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

The back door flew open and Emmett and Seth came flying inside.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Emmett kneeled down and Emmalie flew into his chest, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm dying!" She cried. Emmett and Seth shared a confused look. "I'm bleeding!"

Emmett finally smelled the blood and pulled her away, looking her over for the injury.

"I don't see anything baby." He spoke gently.

Emmalie hiccupped. "I-I went to the b-bathroon and when I p-peed there was b-blood!"

Emmett and Seth's eyes both widened with realization.

"Oh, uh…" Emmett didn't know what to say. He looked up at Seth, who shook his head and backed away.

"No way dude, this is your problem." Seth said, making his way into the kitchen.

"Why did Rosalie have to pick today to go shopping with the girls?!" Emmett sighed to himself.

"Am I in trouble?" Emmalie asked.

"No baby, your not in trouble. And your not dying either." Emmett pulled her back into a hug. He had to think quickly. Where did Rosalie say she put the pads she had bought for when this day came?

Just then, the front door opened and the girls stepped into the house.

"Mommy!" Emmalie raced to Rosalie's side, hugging her legs. Rosalie smiled down at her daughter, before a concerned look grew on her face. She smelled blood.

"ROSE! CODE RED! IT'S _THAT TIME!_" Emmett exclaimed, making wild hand gestures.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow at her husband, before she caught on. Nodding, she lifted Emmalie up and carried her back upstairs.

Alice, Bella, Esme and Renesmee chuckled as they set down their shopping bags in the living room.

"You!" Emmett pointed a finger at Alice. "You knew this was going to happen today, didn't you!"

Alice shrugged innocently. "Maybe."

"Why didn't you warn me?! Why Alice, WHY?!"

Alice simply smirked to herself, grabbed her bags and disappeared up stairs to put away her things.

_**Emmalie, 13 years old.**_

"Come on, come on!" Emmalie pulled Seth and Emmett through the mall.

She had turned 13 the day before and was finally aloud to get her ears pierced.

Emmett groaned when she pulled them into a Claire's store.

"Do you have to get it done here? It's so girly in here." Emmett complained. Emmalie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I want them done here. Stop complaining, it's not my fault that mom made you bring me to the mall." Emmalie said, then turned her attention to Seth. "You don't have a problem, do you Sethy?"

Seth's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, no problem at all!"

Emmalie smirked and nudged Emmet towards the counter where a young girl, probably in her early twenties, stood reading some magazine.

"Remember, you have to give your signature since I'm under 18. So you are my older brother who is also my guardian." Emmalie informed him.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Emmett waved his hand at her, walking up to the counter. Seth chuckled and Emmalie smiled.

"You didn't actually have to come with Seth." She told him.

"I know, but you wanted me to." He smiled down at her.

"Good, because I'm going to need to hold someone's hand."

Emmett waved them over a minute later and Emmalie pulled Seth over with her, causing him to laugh.

The woman gestured for Emmalie to sit in the chair next to the counter and she did. The woman explained everything and pulled out the weird little gun. Emmalie gulped and clutched onto the arm of the chair, suddenly nervous.

Seth grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze. Emmalie blushed and smiled up at him. She had secretly had a crush on Seth for a year and having him hold her hand was amazing.

"Alright, look straight ahead and don't move." The woman instructed. Emmalie gave a quick nod and look forward. She watched as Emmett glanced around the store, probably looking for something for Rosalie.

Emmalie squeezed Seth's hand as the little gun punctured her left ear. She winced a little bit, but it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. The woman quickly stepped to the other side and did her right ear.

"Alright, your all done." The woman smiled at her. Emmalie thanked her and listened carefully as the woman explained how to take care of them and clean them.

Emmett walked back over as Emmalie hopped out of the chair, paying the woman.

While Emmett did that, Emmalie raced to the full length mirror in the store and looked at her ears. She had picked out small star studs to wear until she could wear heavier ones.

"They look good." Seth came up behind her, smiling at her in the mirror.

"Thanks" Emmalie blushed, smiling back.

"Alrighty children, where to next?!" Emmett wrapped an arm around both of their shoulders.

Emmalie and Seth shared a look and grinned.

"FOOD COURT!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Review? The next chapter will be present day, when Emmalie is 15. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and idea's.**

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

**Emmalie P.O.V.**

"_I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine_

_I got a love and I know that it's all mine_

_Oh, oh oh._

_Do what you want, but your never gonna break me_

_Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me_

_Oh, oh oh._

_Take me away! (Take me away) _

_A secret place! (A secret place)_

_A sweet escape! (A sweet escape)_

_Take me away! (Take me away)_

_Take me away! (Take me away)_

_To better days! (To better days)_

_Take me away! (Take me away)_

_A hiding place! (A hiding place)"_

I sang at the top of my lungs as I jumped around in my room, doing odd dance moves. I didn't even notice someone enter my room until they pulled out my earphones.

"What the shizzles?!" I turned to find dad smirking at me. "What do you have against Natasha?!"

"Nothing, but you're going to be late for school."

I huffed in annoyance. School. Motherfucking school. Megh.

"I don't wanna go!" I whined, falling over and face planting on my bed. Dad snickered.

"To bad. Be downstairs in 10 minutes." He turned my I-pod off and set in on my dresser, then sped out of the room. I groaned and got up, collecting my clothes for the day.

Slipping into my bathroom, I stripped out of my pajamas and tossed them in my hamper. I then slipped on blue boot cut jeans, a Mickey and Minnie shirt that said "Minnie & Mickey 1928" and black high top converse.

After brushing my teeth, I stepped back into my room and brushed my medium length blonde hair. I left it down and decided not to pin back my bangs, so they hung straight down on my forehead. I didn't put on much makeup, just some mascara and light pink lipstick.

Grabbing my splatter paint backpack, I headed downstairs. I entered the kitchen, the smell of bacon assaulting my nose.

"Good morning Emmalie." Grandma smiled at me, setting a plate of food at the table. I grinned and plopped down in front of it.

"Thanks, I'm starving." I began to dig in. She just smiled and set another plate next to me.

Seconds later, Renesmee plopped down in the chair next to me.

"Morning Nessie." I greeted, swallowing the bacon in my mouth.

"Morning, Malie." She yawned, stretching her arms over her head. Ever since Seth had started to call me Malie, everyone picked it up.

"Someone's tired. Stay out late with Jacob last night?" I smirked. She blushed and glared at me.

"Shut up."

I raised my hands up in surrender and chuckled. I resumed eating and she followed my lead.

"I'm going down to the Res. after school. Wanna come?" Nessie asked as we finished up.

"Sure." I shrugged, taking a sip of my orange juice. I glanced at the clock and nearly did a spit take.

"Shit, we are going to be so late!" I tossed our dishes in the sink, grabbed my back pack from the ground, grabbed Nessie's arm and ran for the front door.

"By wonderful family of ours! We would hug everyone but we are super late!" I called out, pushing Nessie out the front door.

"Drive safely!" Our moms shouted after us.

We ran out to Nessie's red convertible camaro and quickly got in.

"Seatbelt!" She reminded me as she put the car in reverse, turned and then started down our very long driveway. I tossed my backpack down by my feet and buckled myself in. she buckled herself as well, mostly for appearance sake in case we got pulled over or something.

As we drove down a street near the woods, I glanced at towards the trees and did a double take. I swear I saw four huge wolfs running threw the trees, keeping with the speed of the car.

"I think the boys are following us." I smirked, nudging Nessie. She glanced over and smirked herself.

"Put the top down." She instructed. I did as she said and the convertible top opened up and folded into the back. The wind immediately sent our hair flying back and we both giggled.

I sat up straighter in my seat and cupped my hands around my mouth.

"WE KNOW YOU GUYS ARE FOLLOWING US!" I shouted towards the woods. "SHOW YOURSELVES COWARDS!"

Soon enough, four giant wolfs appeared at the edge of the woods, close enough so that we could see them, but far back enough so that no one else could. I could tell by the fur colors that it was Seth, Jacob, Embry and Quil.

"STALKERS!" Nessie shouted. I dug through her glove box and grinned when I found the C.D.

"What do you say we mess with them?" I flashed her the C.D. She returned my grin and I put it in.

On came "Hungry Like The Wolf" By Duran Duran. Nessie and I shared a look and started singing.

"_Dark in the city, night is a wire! _

_Steam in the subway, earth is afire!_

_Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do!_

_Woman you want me, give me a sign!_

_And catch my breathing even closer behind!_

_Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do !_

_In touch with the ground, I'm on the hunt I'm after you!_

_Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd!_

_**AND I'M HUNGRY LIKE THE WOLF!**_

_Straddle the line, discord and rhyme!_

_I'm on the hunt I'm after you!_

_Mouth is alive, with juices like wine!_

_**AND I'M HUNGRY LIKE THE WOLF!**_"

Nessie and I practically screamed, dancing like nut jobs in our seats. Four annoyed sounding howls were heard and we high-fived.

"It's so annoying how they can keep up with our speed!" I shouted over the music.

Nessie got this crazy look in her eyes and sent me a smirk. She started to slow down and I watched as the guys slowed down with us. Then, at the last second, Nessie floored it.

"COME AND GET US BOYS!" She cackled. I gripped onto the door for dear life but laughed along with her. In the rear view mirror I saw the wolfs looking confused before taking off after us again.

"They're gaining on us!" I squealed. Nessie pushed down harder on the gas pedal and we went speeding down the road.

Our hair was whipping around and smacking us in the face but that didn't stop her. Once we were starting to pass 100 miles, I started to panic.

"Ok Ness, slow down now!" I shouted. She slowly lifted her foot off of the gas pedal and the car thankfully lost speed. I sighed dramatically once we were back down to 35 miles per hour.

"Oh calm down." Nessie rolled her eyes playfully. "I wouldn't have crashed the car."

I playfully punched her shoulder and turned in my seat again. The guys had slowed down with us and we were at the same speed.

"LATER BOYS! WE GOTS TO GO TO SCHOOL NOW!" I called out and waved, knowing they saw me. Four howls were heard and then they slowly disappeared out of our sight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When the final bell rang, I flew out of the class room and to my locker. Quickly throwing my books in and stuffing homework into my backpack, I slammed the door shut only to come face to face with Lanie Morris, one of my best friends.

"Holy shit!" I screamed, jumping back. She grinned at me.

"Haha, scared ya!" She poked my arm. She has blonde hair like me, but hers is way longer, down to her waist. Her green eyes were bright and happy as always.

"You're mean." I pouted, pulling my backpack over my shoulder.

She rolled her eyes playfully and patted my head like a dog. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"You're right, I'm not."

I laughed and we headed off down the hallway. One of our other best friends, Mia, jogged up and fell into step with us.

"Hey chica's!" She grinned, pushing her short, chocolate brown hair our of her face, revealing her dark blue eyes.

"MIA!" I exclaimed over dramatically, tackle hugging her. She grunted at the impact and we almost toppled over. Lanie grabbed our shoulders and steadied us.

"Gah! Stupid cheerleader!" Mia joked and sent me a playful glare. I snickered. Yes, I'm a cheerleader, but I'm not stuck up like the stereotype.

"Yeah, what a dumb blonde." Lanie played along. I blinked at her.

"Lanie, you're blonde too….."

"Oh shit!" She face palmed. Mia and I burst into laughter and Lanie pouted.

"Ok, ignoring Lanie's stupidity," Mia started, gaining a glare from Lanie. "what are we doing tonight?"

"We could go to the movies or have a sleep over?" Lanie suggested, playfully shoving Mia's shoulder, and thus starting a shoving war.

"Sorry girlies, but I'm busy tonight." I said.

"Aw, boo!" They said simultaneously.

"Malie!"

I looked up and saw Nessie waving me over from her spot by the main doors.

"And it looks like I've got to go now. See you girlies later!" I gave Mia and Lanie quick hugs and then ran down the hallway to Nessie.

"Come on! You're to slow!" Nessie complained, pushing me out the doors.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked as she shoved me in the passenger seat of her car.

"Someone misses their Jakey wakey!" I mocked in a baby voice. She huffed and glared at me, speeding out of the parking lot.

I turned on some music and we started to sing and dance as we drove along.

The pack was on the beach playing soccer, minus Jacob and Leah, when we pulled up, and their heads shot around towards us. Probably because the speakers were blasting "Break Your Heart" By Taio Cruz and we were dancing like freaks again.

"Woooaah! Woooaaah!" We sang as we hopped out of the car. The guys laughed as we made our way down to them.

"Who are these freaks on our beach?" Quil asked, a playful glint in his eyes.

"Oh, it's just Ness and Malie!" Embry smirked. Everyone cracked up and I flipped them off, making them laugh harder.

"You guys were the one's stalking us this morning." Nessie pointed at Seth, Embry and Quil. They shrugged.

"We caught both your scents and figured why the hell not follow you?" Embry said, nonchalantly.

"And then you mocked us with your incredibly annoying music." Seth added.

"Yes, yes we did. And then Nessie attempted to kill us by speeding down the highway at over 100 miles per hour." I smirked, sending Nessie a playful look. She glared back at me.

"I wasn't going to crash! Gosh!" Nessie huffed playfully, stomping her foot in the sand.

"Sure thang, chicken wang." I patter her shoulder.

"Ness!" A voice suddenly shouted. I turned and saw Jacob running up the beach.

"JAKEY!" She squealed, running and jumping into his arms. I fake gagged when they started making out.

"YUCK!" I shouted, just like when I was younger.

Seth raced to my side and covered my eyes with his hand. "Quick Malie! Cover your eyes!" He then lifted me up and tossed me over his shoulder.

I squealed as he ran with me down to the water. My eyes widened, though, when he walked in up to his knees.

"Seth Clearwater, don't you dare!"

But it was to late.

I squealed as I made contact with the water, submerging. I broke through the surface seconds later with a gasp. He was laughing his ass off.

"You are _so _dead!" I exclaimed, lunging for him. He stopped laughing and his eyes widened as I tackled him backwards, knocking him into the water with me. Once we both came back up, he started laughing again.

"You look like a melting raccoon!" He pointed at my face. I could feel my eye makeup running down my face.

I raised an eyebrow at him and reached out to dunk him. He gasped dramatically and dunked me back. While I was under the water this time, I rubbed my face and eyes, hopefully removing the rest of my makeup.

"Aww." Seth pouted. "You're not a raccoon anymore."

"Haha." I stuck my tongue out at him and started back for the beach. My hair and clothes stuck to me and my shoes squished as I walked back up to the others.

"Have fun?" Embry snickered. I glared at him and plopped down onto a nearby log, quickly removing my shoes and tossing them to the side. Seth came up and sat down next to me, shaking his head like a dog, hitting me with more water.

"Dude!" I held my hands up to shield myself, even though I was already soaked.

Seth just laughed at me and removed his soaking wet shirt. I felt myself blush and had to force myself not to drool at the sight of his abs.

Nessie plopped down on my other side and started to ring my hair out for me.

"Thanks." I chuckled. She smirked back at me.

The others drifted away down the beach to resume their soccer game, minus Seth, and Nessie left to walk with Jacob.

"You wanna go for a walk? We'll dry faster." Seth turned to me.

"Sure." I smiled. He stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and he helped me up. I didn't bother putting my shoes back on and we headed off down the beach.

"So, anything new happen to you lately?" I asked randomly, as we walked along the shore of the beach.

"Nope, how about you?"

"Well, I have a stalker." I chuckled. His head snapped towards me.

"A stalker?"

"Yep, his name is Evan Adams. He's new to school and he hasn't left me alone since he got here."

"You want me to come and beat his ass?" Seth cracked his knuckles. I chuckled.

"As much as I would love to see that, I don't want you to get arrested. But thanks for the offer." I nudged him with my shoulder. He nudged me back and pretty soon we were having a shoving war.

When he went to tickle me, I ran for it.

"You'll never catch me copper!" I cackled, running as fast as I could. Of course, he easily caught up to me and grabbed me around the waist.

"Caught you." He whispered into my ear. I shivered and felt my cheeks heat up. I turned around and found him smirking down at me.

"Meanie, you couldn't let me get away just this once?" I pouted. He sighed playfully and let me go. I grinned and stepped back from him, only to feel something sharp stab me in the right foot.

"Ow!" I gasped, dropping down onto my ass.

"Are you okay?!" Seth panicked again. I grabbed my foot and brought it closer to look at it. My eyes widened and I gulped.

There was a decent sized glass shard embedded in my foot, probably from a liquor bottle. Seth kneeled down next to me and grabbed my foot gently in his hands, examining it.

"We need to get that pulled out and cleaned up quickly before it gets infected." He said. I nodded and he stood back up. I went to pull myself up, but Seth stopped me by leaning down and scooping me up bridal style.

I squealed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He grinned and carried me back down the beach.

"MALIE!" Nessie suddenly appeared next to us.

"HOLY FUCK!" I screamed and tightened my grip on Seth, startled by her sudden appearance. Everyone's head's shot up at my outburst and once again, the soccer game came to a halt. Seth chuckled.

"Sorry." Nessie apologized. "I smelled the blood. What happened?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Just stepped on a shard of glass." I shrugged nonchalantly. She raised an eyebrow and stepped in front of us, grabbing my foot.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed. "JACOB! CALL 911!"

"What?!" Jacob ran over, followed by the rest of the guys. I rolled my eyes as they all crowded around.

"No! No 911! Can't someone just yank it out?!"

"But what if it get's infected?! What if your foot falls off?!" Nessie panicked, dropping my foot and flailing her arms all around.

I snorted. "I highly doubt my foot will fall off, Ness."

"Nessie, relax. Seth, take her Emily's. She can help get it out and clean it up." Sam motioned to my foot. Seth nodded and started off down the beach again, everyone else following behind.

Once we reached the house, Sam held the door open for us and Seth carried me into the kitchen. Emily, who was just drying her hands from washing the dishes, looked up and smiled.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Malie's got a glass shard stuck in her foot." Jared told her as the guys all made themselves comfortable around the kitchen.

"Oh gosh!" Emily winced when I lifted up my foot to show her. She patted the counter top. "Sit her down Seth."

Seth did as he was told and carefully slid me onto the counter. I let go of his neck and smiled at him.

Emily gathered some things together and set them on the counter next to me. She quickly washed her hands and then grabbed my ankle. I turned my body the correct way as she placed my foot over the sink.

"Alright Malie, this is going to hurt." She warned me, pinching the glass shard between her fingers.

"Okay." I took a deep breath.

"One..two..three!" She started to pull.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I shouted, trying to ignore the amused looks I got from my audience. Seth grabbed my left hand and I squeezed the fuck out of it.

"Nessie, hold her leg down." Emily commanded. Nessie stepped to the left of Seth and grabbed my ankle, holding it in place. I sent her a thankful look. This hurt like a bitch and I'm sure I would have accidentally kicked Emily in the face if my foot wasn't pinned.

"And….it's out!" Emily exclaimed victoriously, holding up the shard. I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding and she wiped the blood off of the shard, then dropped it in the trash can.

I wrinkled my nose when I saw the blood dripping into the sink from the wound.

Emily gave me another warning and then started to clean the wound. I took deep breaths and squeezed Seth's hand some more as I felt the alcohol start to burn. Seth's hand probably would be broken by now if he wasn't a werewolf.

"Okay, all clean." Emily smiled, wrapping my foot in a gauze bandage. Nessie let go of my leg.

"Thanks, Emily." I smiled back, scooting back to dangle both of my feet over the counter.

"No problem."

Nessie suddenly disappeared, then reappeared with my shoes. She held them out to me and I thanked her, slipping them on.

I slid off of the counter and onto my feet, only to hiss in pain thanks to the wound.

"Ouchie." I winced, leaning back against the counter and lifting my right leg up. Embry, Paul and Jared snickered. Jerks.

Seth squatted down in front of me. "Hop on."

I grinned and crawled onto his back. He stood up and locked his arms under my knees to keep my from falling off. I draped my arms around his shoulders.

"We should probably head home now. We've got a shit load of homework to do." Nessie sighed, looking at the time on her phone.

I thrust my arm out and pointed forward. "To the car, Sethy horse!" Everyone burst out laughing and Seth looked back at me over his shoulder, eyebrow raised.

"Giddy up!" I kicked his left thigh with my left foot. Mumbling something I couldn't understand, he started walking.

"Bye guys! Bye Emily! Thanks again!" I waved at them all right before Seth carried me out of their sight. I could hear Nessie and Jacob walking behind us and talking.

Seth piggy backed me all the way to the car and waited for Ness and Jake to catch up. Nessie opened the passenger door and stepped back to say bye to Jake.

"Thank you Sethy!" I grinned as Seth squatted to let me off his back. He tried to glare at me, but ended up grinning too.

"Anytime. Just consider me your personal servant horse from now on." He grabbed my hand and helped me sit down in the car since I couldn't put pressure on my right foot. "Will you be alright getting out and inside when you get home?"

"She'll be fine. I can carry her in the house. I'm strong." Nessie smirked. Seth nodded and made sure I was completely in the seat before shutting the door for me. Nessie kissed Jake goodbye and raced around the car to get in.

"Seatbelts! And no crazy ass driving this time!" Jacob tried to look stern, but failed miserably. I pulled on my seatbelt and Jacob gave Nessie a smug look.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Nessie stuck her tongue out at him and started the car. Since we hadn't turned the radio off when we arrived earlier, just turned the car off, the radio immediately came on.

"_**Oops! I did it again!**_

_**I played with your heart,**_

_**Got lost in the game!**_

_**Oh baby, baby!**_

_**Oops! You think I'm in love,**_

_**That I'm sent from above,**_

_**I'M. NOT. THAT. INNOCENT!**_"

"Holy shit!" Nessie and I screamed as the speakers blasted "Oops!….I Did It Again!" By Britney Spears. We jumped a little bit and Ness fumbled around, trying to turn off or down. We both sighed in relief when she finally turning it down. It's not that I don't like Britney Spears, it was just to fucking loud.

"Nice." Jacob snickered while Seth full on laughed. Ness pouted and I just shook my head, snickering myself.

"We're leaving now!" Nessie huffed, yanked her seatbelt on, backed up super fast, then slammed down on the pedal, causing the tires to squeal.

"RENESMEE!" Jacob's scolding voice was heard as we took off out of the parking lot. I looked back to see him flailing his arms around while Seth hunched over with laughter.

I smirked and sent them a wave, then turned back around in my seat.


End file.
